101 réponses à 'Sors avec moi Evans '
by Miss Chanandelor Bong
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Il y a tout un chemin entre 'Non' et 'Oui' avec 99 autres réponses entre les deux. Parce qu'on sait tous que Lily pouvait être très originale... R&R !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Dudette13

Genre: Romance, humour

Rating: T

Résumé: Il y a tout un chemin entre 'Non' et 'Oui' avec 99 autres réponses entre les deux. Parce qu'on sait tous que Lily pouvait être très originale... R&R!

N/T: Je suis très contente que Dudutte13 m'ai laissé traduire son OS car dès que je l'ai lu, j'ai adoré et que je trouve très drôle. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Si il vous prend l'envie de lire la version originale (bien meilleure) vous trouverez le lien dans mes histoires préférées.

* * *

« Non. »

« Pas question. »

« Jamais de a vie. »

« Potter, si tu me poses encore une fois cette question, je t'arrache la langue. La réponse est non. »

« Tu ne tournerai pas autour de quelqu'un d'autre, James Potter ? » « Non. » « Alors, non. »

« Dégages. »

« Je préfère me donner en pâture à un groupe de scrout à pétard enragés. » « … Il n'y a aucune chance que se soit un de tes hobbies ? » « Non. » « Ouch. »

« NON ! »

« Potter, si tu me poses une dernière fois cette question et que tu promets de ne plus jamais me la proposer, je promets que je dirais oui. »

« Humm… Laisses moi réfléchir… NON ! » «Réfléchis un peu plus. »

« Tu pensais que je dirais oui après que tu m'aies renversé ton assiette de spaguetti dessus ? »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Excuse moi… j'essaie de travailler, tu vois, c'est ce qu'on fait en général dans une école. »

« T'es con. »

« Pff… vas te bécoter avec McGonagall. » « … _quoi_ ? »

« Rêve. »

« Une nouvelle année commence, tu es toujours aussi confiant ? » « Ouais ! » « Et merde… »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation ? »

« Fous le camps. »

« Si tu n'arrives toujours pas à deviner ma réponse, je paries que tu es nul en Divination. »

« Ecoutes ; pleins de filles – et de mecs – veulent sortir avec toi… Pas moi. Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec un autre de ces débiles ? »

« Aha. Ha. Ha. Oh, désolé, quoi ? J'étais trop occupée à rigoler de ton manque de dignité et de ton goût pour les fringues. »

« Non. Cependant, je te donnerai un coup de pied là où ça fait le plus mal… » « Je m'en vais. » « Bonne idée. »

« Seulement si… » « Je te préviens, Evans : quoi que tu dises, je le ferais. » «… tu laisses tomber. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez remporté la Coupe de Quidditch que je vais accepter de sortir avec toi ! » « Et à propos de coucher ensemble ? » « NON ! » « Juste s'embrasser alors. »

« Jamais ! »

« Remus, s'il te plait, dis à Potter de la fermer. »

« Oh ! Regardes là-bas ! Quelqu'un qui t'apporte quelque chose ! » « Où ça, où ça ? »

« Je ne vais pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui est castré. » « Mais, je ne le suis pas ! » « Pas encore. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire que je vais dire oui ! » « Mais tu peux dire peut-être ! »

« SI JE SORS AVEC TOI, EST-CE QUE TU VAS TE LA FERMER ? » « Oui. » « C'est donc ça le doux son de la tentation… Non. »

« Je suis trop stupéfié que tu me le demandes encore. »

« Oui, pas de problème. » « Vraiment ? » « Non. » « Merlin, Evans. J'avais déjà préparé mentalement ma tenue pour notre premier rendez-vous. »

« Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » «… c'est Remus ? » « Non. » « Dans ce cas je vais lui casser la gueule. »

« NON ! » « Mais… je t'aime ! » « Pff. Bien sur… »

« Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, même si j'avais le choix entre toi et le calamar géant. »

« Je me demande ce que dirais la pauvre vache décédée que tu as mangé à midi si elle était à ma place. Sûrement non. »

« No. Va a ahogarte en el estiércol de dragón. » « Mais, ça me brûlerai ! » « Tu comprends l'espagnol ? » « Ouaip. » «Oh… j'en apprends chaque jour. »

« Non. Eh, au fait… » « Ouh ! »

« Tu penses sérieusement que – » « Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai le mérite d'essayer. »

« Vas. Baiser. Quelqu'un d'autre. » « Oh, et je dois prendre ça littéralement ou –» « Non. »

« Non. Je ne sors qu'avec des garçons. »

« Et moi qui pensait qu'en devenant préfet Remus aurait un bonne influence sur toi… »

« Non ! » « Putain… je dois un gallion à Sirius. »

« Non, je ne suis pas libre ce jour là. » « Mais je ne t'ai même pas dit quel jour ! » « Je ferais tout mon possible pour être occupée _tous_ les jours. »

« Non ! » « Pourquoi ? » « Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! » « Tu dors toujours avec ton ours en peluche et tu te demandes parfois s'il existe vraiment un paradis pour les chats, comme te l'a dit a mère quand tu avais 5 ans et que Pepper est mort. » « C'est vraiment très effrayant. »

« Oui, bien sur… et essaye de déceler le sarcasme dans ma réponse, Potter. »

« Si tu me le demandes encore une fois, je cries. » « Eh, Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » « AAAAAAAAAHH ! » « … génial, maintenant Mme Pince va nous foutre à la porte. »

« Si je te disais oui, il serait tout aussi probable que Peter soit une fille. » « Il ne te l'a pas dit ? » « Bien essayer… »

_Non, Potter, arrêtes de m'envoyer des mots ou je te colle !_

« J'en ai marre que tu me le demande sans arrêt, Potter ! » « Alors dis oui. » « Certainement pas, ça te ferait trop plaisir. »

« Non, Potter. En fait, je suis lesbienne. » «Menteuse, tu ne l'es pas. » « Aw, merde ! »

« Tu n'as pas déjà une copine ? » « Si, et alors ? »

« Fous le camp, tête à claques. » « C'est tout ? Tu t'affaiblis de jour en jour… »

« Juste pour me faire plaisir, tombe de ton balai. Merci. »

« Je vais te tuer ! Je te jure, je vais te tuer ! »

« Je ne suis pas 'Lily la Tigresse' ! » « GRRR ! »

« Barres toi. »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » « Quand ? » « Jamais. » « Allez, Evans ! Ca peut être marrant de sortir avec moi ! » « Je préfère encore me planter une fourchette dans le bras. »

« Lily te dis non. » « James aussi aime parler de lui à la 3ème personne. » « Comment se fait-il que ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Quand est-ce que tu me laissera tranquille ? »

« Désolé, Potter, mais je suis en retard. » « En retard pour quoi ? » « Pour m'éloigner de toi. »

« Je devrais te coller combien de fois pour que tu arrêtes ? »

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Non, non, non, non, non. Ca suffit ? »

« Il gèlera en enfer avant que je sorte avec toi ! »

« Pauvre, pauvre Potter. »

« Dans tes rêves. » « Tu es dans un paquet de mes rêves, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » « Tais toi. »

« Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée à fantasmer sur un monde où James Potter n'existe pas ? »

« _Silencio_ ! »

« Arrêtes de ma demander ça ! » « J'y peux rien ! C'est un reflex ! »

« Bordel, t'es vraiment sérieux ? » « Non… ce serait bizarre si je l'étais. » « Connard. »

« Bien… tu n'es ni intelligent, ni respectueux, tu n'as aucune fierté, mais ce qu'on peut dire c'est que tu as de la persévérance. »

« Ahh… tu as du attendre 6 semaines pour me demander ça, n'est-ce pas ? » « En fait, je t'ai envoyé des lettres tout l'été. » «Ah oui… Elles ont finit à la poubelle sans même être lues. »

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? »

« Même pas sur mon corps mort ! »

« Ta gueule, c'est insultant. » « Gné ? » « Réfléchis, espèce d'imbécile égoïste primitif… »

« Non » « Je peux être romantique, tu sais ? » « Potter, tu ne sais même pas _épeler_ romantique ! » « Bien sur que j'y arrive ! R – O – M -… euh… E ? »

« Ne me forces pas à te frapper. »

« 'Scuse moi, laisse moi le temps de te fracasser la tête contre ce mur… »

« Qui me parle ? »

« Si tu ne la ferme pas, je t'enfonce ce livre dans la gorge et te regarde l'expulser par ton système digestif. » « … tu vas me regarder en train de faire caca ? »

« Je sais, je suis la dernière barrière s'opposant à notre amour. C'est pour ça que je vais te répondre non. »

« Tu me demanderas toujours…. Je répondrai toujours non… »

« Non, Potter. Tu es comme Poudlard en juillet. » « Poudlard en juillet ? » « Aucune classe. »

« Potter, tu sais garder un secret ? » « Oui… » « Viens plus près… plus près… plus près encore… JE NE SORTIRAI PAS AVEC TOI ! » « Tu l'as dévoilé toute seule, ton secret. »

« La seule personne qui soit pire que toi est Vernon Dursley. » « Ah ah ! Je suis mieux ! Donc tu m'aimes bien. »

« N- » « Avant de dire non, penses à tout ce que ça pourrait t'apporter. » « Tu as raison… c'est _définitivement _non. »

« Non. Mes amies et moi avons fait un pacte : nous ne sortirons jamais avec un Maraudeur. » « Mais t'as meilleure amie est sortie l'an dernier avec Remus ! » « Ah, j'ai oublié de préciser un point : on ne sort pas avec les Maraudeurs qui sont nuls. »

« Mmm… quel moment de la journée ? » « L'après-midi ! » « Où ça ? » « A Près-au-lard. » « Plus précisément… » «Euh… Un endroit très joli. » « Qu'est que tu porterais ? » « Comme d'habitude. » « C'est-à-dire ? » « Un jean avec une sorte de chemise. Peut être avec des boutons ou quelque chose d'autre… » « Qu'est ce qu'on ferait ? » « Ce que tu veux. » « Quand ça ? » « Le prochain week-end à Près-au-lard… donc, tu es d'accord ? » « Non, bien sur que non. »

« Tais toi ou McGonagall va nous coller. » « Euh… trop tard. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi débile ? »

« Tu comprends bien que je suis prête à te _payer_ pour que tu me foutes la paix, hein ? »

« Si tu arrives à réveiller les morts… » « Ca ne doit pas être si difficile ! » « Les inferi ne comptent pas. » « Putain ! »

« Non, non, non et non, cher prétendant ! »

« Négatif. »

« La réponse n'est pas bien difficile… » « C'est un oui ? » « Non. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes préfets que l'on doit passer tout notre temps ensemble. »

« Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont violettes, le sucre est sucré et JE TE DETESTE ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

« Non. V- vas t'en. » « Evans, tu pleures ? » « J'ai dit 'vas t'en' ! » « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » « C'est… c'est rien, Potter. » « On ne dirait pas que c'est rien. » Arrêtes, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. » « Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter ? »

« NON ! JE NE SORTIRAI PAS AVEC TOI ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CA NE RENTRE PAS DANS TA PETITE CERVELLE ? JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIMÉ ET JE NE T'AIMERAI JAMAIS ! BORDEL, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE ME LAISSES PAS TRANQUILLE ? CINQ ANS QUE TU M'EMMERDES AVEC ÇA, EN CINQ ANS JE N'AI JAMAIS REPONDU OUI ! ET TU SAIS QUOI ? JE NE DIRAIS JAMAIS OUI ! TU DIS QUE TU M'AIMES MAIS TU NE LE PENSES MÊME PAS ! TU AS PARIÉ SUR MOI AVEC TES AMIS, TU M'EMMERDES, TU TE MOQUES DE MOI… JE NE SAIS PAS _POURQUOI_ JE SUIS LA SEULE A TE DETESTER DANS CETTE ECOLE TELLEMENT TU ES CHIANT ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI, POTTER, ALORS _CASSE TOI_ ! »

« Oui. »


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Waaaw ! 32 reviews plus gentilles les unes que les autres ! Je suis toute fière xD Enfin, je sais pas trop pourquoi je devrais l'être vu que tout le mérite doit aller à Dudette13 ! MDR on dirait un discours de remerciement lors de la cérémonie des Oscars (si seuleument !)... Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews ; ça nous a fait plaisir à Dudette13 et mwa !

* * *

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

* * *

**Nono** mdrr c'est vrai que Lily est pleine de ressources ! Il y a certaines répliques que je n'aurais même pas imaginer penser !

**JPloveLE** je trouve que c'est un des meilleures OS que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire ! Je le trouve aussi super marrant !

**alicesark** mais si elle l'aime ! lol ! Je trouve que Jamesie est un charmant pot de colle. J'aimerai bien avoir le même lol

**Miss Bady** contente que ça t'ai plus ! Même si je ne suis que la traductrice lol !

**hellyne** eh bien, merci pour ces deux petits mots ! lol ! Deux petits qui veulent dire pleins de choses mine de rien xD

**Eldwen** hello ! Dudutte13 m'avait demandé de traduire quelques reviews que la traduction avait reçu et j'ai, entre autre, choisis la tienne à cause de ta question. Bref, Dudutte a répondu à mon mail et oui ! Elle est ok pour que tu prennes quelques réponses de Lily.

**My-skin** hello My-skin ! Je trouve que drôle et original sont les mots qui définissent le mieux cet OS ! Merci en tt cas !

**Anonymus** bonjour à toi, cher anonyme ! Eh bien, mon petit, merci, j'ai bcp apprécié traduire cet OS !

**kmx** Ca, oui ! Elle en a de l'immagination Dudette13 !

**Margaux.R.** aaaahhh ! Je suis contente ! Tu es la 1ère review que je lis où tu indiques que tu mets cet OS dans tes favoris !

**maily lily** MDR ! C'est vrai que cette réponse est géniale !

**l'-Luna-'l** Merciii ! Je suis contente de l'avoir traduite et qu'elle plaise ! Tout revient à Dudette13 !

**Drudrue** La répartie qui tue en plus... xD Entre ces répliques de malade et son petit "oui" trop mignon à la fin... alalaa, y en a des différences !

**Malfoy4ever** Merciii !

**Emeraude-chan** j'imagine aussi super bien Lily dire ça !

**Rajhna** le oui de la fin est effectivement très surprenant surtt après que Lily engueule James comme pas possible mais il est meeeuuugnon !

**littleangel03-19** merci à toi pour ton adorable review !

**millou95** au départ, la phrase en espagnol était en français dans le texte original, je te la traduit de suite: "Va te rouler dans de la bouse de dragon". Tu fais allemand ? Beeuuuâârk, je déteste ça lol ! J'en ai fait un an et ça m'a suffit !

**Erylis** pas mal comme définition lol !

**ChocoWend** je trouve que Lily a un petit côté peste dans cet OS ce qui rend ses répliques encore plus cinglantes ! Mercii en tt cas !

**Tigrou19** maarci à toi !

**magikal fairy** cours, vole lire l'original ! Il en vaut carrément le coup ! Puis il est plutôt facile à comprendre quand on a un niveau d'anglais correct. Sauf quelques répliques que j'ai pas réussi à traduire ou si j'y arrivais ça ne voulait rien dire lol !

**myrabelle** aaahh Peter en fille... mdr je m'imaginais trop Pettigrow en travesti !

**Shiefa Li** merci à toi ! J'adooore ton pseudo !

**malilite** quand Lily pleure à la fin... à mon avis, elle est à bout. Elle en peut plus des demandes de Jamesie et de le repousser à chaque fois alors qu'elle meurt d'envie de dire oui (TOUT A FAIT, ELLE EN MEURT D'ENVIE ! xD)

**mushu** ton pseudo me fait trop penser au mini-dragon de Mulan. Probablement parce que c'est son nom lol J'avoue que Poudlard en juillet... c'est très fort.

**Melilune** Sarcré couple ouais ! Ils sont tout mimi tous les 2 !

**Lizoune** une autre fan d'un James qui s'acharne ! lol !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** waw, tu as trouvé ça bien traduit ? mercii ! Venant de toi ça me fait vraiment super plaisir étant donné que je trouve que tu es une as de la traduc' ! J'attends impatiement le prochain chap des _Escaliers Tournants_ !

**Elisha D.** je trouve toutes les réponses géniales aussi ! merci pour ta review

**Kaena Black** je vois que tout le monde a bcp rigolé durant la lecture lol !

* * *

MERCI A TOUS ! Vos reviews sont super sympas ! J'espère bientôt traduire d'autres petits écrits de Dudette ! Bisous à tous et merci encore même si je vois pourquoi je dis merci, tout vas à Dudette13 ! Enfin, elle avait l'air super contente dans les mails qu'elle m'a écrit ! Encore un immense MERCIII tout de même lol ! 


End file.
